Hunter Kiss
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Tomorrowshipping. Post-series. Maybe Jim was such a good kisser because of his animal instincts, she didn't know, nor she cared... Asuka wouldn't be tamed by the cowboy.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and all the characters doesn't belong to me. And I don't make any profit of this :/.

**Note:** Thanks to Beatrice for being my beta-reader. I'm not really good with english, but thanks to her I can share this fanfic with everyone.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Hunter Kiss.**

Not that Asuka wasn't quite a romantic person. She never thought in love more than necessary. Not until she met him and her heart was broken, because Juudai Yuuki couldn't love anyone, including her. Not that Asuka wasn't quite a romantic person, she simply hadn't been given the opportunity. Living in a world of dueling, in which one must excel when being a woman, she had little time left to find love. Even when she began to study in America it was like that. Although she had new colleagues and friends and Juudai had already fallen far away from her thoughts, she still couldn't fall in love, or perhaps she didn't want to. But fate moved again the game pieces: Jim returned to her life.

When they were together in the second and part of the third year in the Academy, Asuka paid him no more attention than what was necessary. He was a nice guy and certainly a good friend, but the circumstances didn't allow a closer relationship, not until she met him again years later, while traveling because of archaeological studies. They started talking politely, discussing the incidents of the past, the dark world, Yubel, Darkness... that little relationship became friendship. Neither of them thought about anything more.

Jim used to visit Asuka while on vacation, informing her of the lives of others, but never saying the name she'd rather keep in her memories. He had come to know her well enough to know that the name Juudai Yuuki was forbidden. In those rare visits, the two talked for hours, played with Karen, went out for walks... until one day the blonde was surprised to find herself breathing heavily when he was in front of her.

This couldn't be happening! Simply NOT! She had to focus on her studies. That irregular sound of her heart when she was near Jim didn't mean anything more. She refused to believe it, although the evidence was more than clear. She had opened her heart to the most unexpected person and he had captivated her. Jim was kind, courageous, determined. With well-defined ideals and lover of animals, as well as duels and nature. She was similar, but pretended not to notice. It was only a matter of time before that feeling rose and there would be no turning back, but what would Jim feel? Would she be subtly rejected again? The thought distracted her. She wasn't sure how she would react when she saw him again. Maybe she would shout to him a bunch of nonsense. Perhaps she would be left speechless... she'd find out soon.

Her reaction was completely spontaneous, irrational, surprising. When Jim showed up at the entrance to her apartment in America, a beautiful autumn day, she just simply threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, because words hadn't worked last time. That kiss would be enough proof, right?

The woman gently stroked his lips and though at first Jim was stunned, he then began to relax and keep the pace she marked him, because after all, it was something he also wanted unconsciously. With his tongue he traced the outline of the lips of the girl, tasting them a bit, taking that cinnamon flavor so suited to her, while his hands went to her back. He had never thought this would happen, but now that it had become true, he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He opened his mouth and put his tongue, very slowly, almost shyly, until it collided with hers, who didn't reject it. Immediately both dived into a small battle, inhaling the flavor of the other within themselves, feeling the oppressive heat that spread through their bodies; maybe Jim was such a good kisser because of his animal instincts, she didn't know, nor she cared... Karen groaned in the man's back, but for the first time, the cowboy didn't pay attention to his pet. Not until they were left temporarily without air.

Asuka didn't hesitate nor looked down. She wasn't like those typical girls who are ashamed of something they did before and she was very grateful for that, because Asuka loved seeing Jim's eyes, seeing what they conveyed, and that time it was pure bliss. One that they shared. Asuka returned to the attack. But this time with her taking the reins of the kiss. Now the blonde was the one that set the pace for the battle, who caressed his lips, asking for more. She wouldn't be tamed by the cowboy.

Maybe Asuka wasn't quite a romantic person, but in those cases she was similar to almost all the other women trying to devour her boyfriend. And Jim really loved that.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** So... Yeah, I like Tomorrowshipping. But I love more spiritshipping, this is my first Jim&Asuka's fanfic, so I'm pretty sure that something is wrong. I don't know if i'll write more of this couple or another, my english really sucks and my beta will hate me eventually x'DDD. But for now, it's all. I hope that you like it, and if you not... please, comment. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I need all the help I can get x'D. About the title, is a... kiss, er... holy god, i hate myself x'D. Kind of kiss? For a contest, _hunter kiss_.

Well, that's all :3.  
I really miss the spanish x'D.  
*runs away

Ja ne!


End file.
